cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Powerpufffanboynumber1/Fake Nostalgia Critic Article
The Nostalgia Critic is a character played by Doug Walker, a.k.a. ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. The character first appeared in his own title show on YouTube. After his controversial "booting" from YouTube, the character carried on to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com. Mr. Walker has said that he based the character on the cartoon character Daffy Duck. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X PLEASE NOTE: This is all fanon from this point on. Nostalgia Critic appears in the game as a playable character. He only appears as a handheld exclusive on the Nintendo 3DS. He is also the only one to represent his show. Bio Along with the 5 Second Movies, The Nostalgia Critic is the most popular video series created by Walker, as well as one of his first. Usually, it involves him on camera critiquing entertainment from the 80's and 90's, although a couple of videos will also target modern popular culture as well. His catchphrase which usually opens and ends each video is "I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to." The first video was a high-speed, adrenaline-like review of of the 2007 film version of Transformers. Unlike the future videos, this review is more positive. His trademark black hat and suit jacket appear in the video, but the red tie and white shirt did not appear until his review of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Walker's other major character, Chester A. Bum made a special appearance in the Follow That Bird review, and he re-appeared, along with AskThatGuy, in the Nostalgia Critic's : Annihilation review. He also appeared in the Transformers 2 review. For character information, please see Nostalgia Critic. Special Powers He has no special powers, as he holds up a gun. Quotes Intro *"Hello I'm The Nostalgia Critic, I remember it, so you don't have to." *"Cat!" (Intro against Kitty Katswell) *"Oh my god! My favorite characters!" (Intro against Ren & Stimpy) *"I don't like you. I don't like your theme song. And you made me review your awful movie!" (Intro against Doug) *"You look really familar. You remind me of a baby from a cartoon that I saw" (Intro against Tommy Pickles) *"You're so annoying Sponge. What are you gonna use to stop me-. STINKING BUBBLES!!" (Intro Against SpongeBob) *"IT'S A MOTHERSTINKING T-REX!!" (Intro against Reptar) *"Wha! You look scarier than Will Smith Fish!" (Intro against Dr. Blowhole) *"You remind me of a nerd that I know... an ANGRY Video Game Nerd. And why is your ear on your neck?" (Intro against Denzel Crocker) *"I was gonna expect a certin ghost to say "Timing!"" (Intro against Danny Phantom, Ember, Skulker, The Flying Dutchman) *"God dang it Azula you're such an evil woman! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" (Intro against Azula) Win Pose *"I'm The Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to." Victory Screen Miscellaneous Taunts Alternate Costume Name: Donnie DuPre First Appearance: "The Dark Knight Begins Rising", Demo Reel. Bio: An egotistical movie director who believes that he can remake both good and bad movies into something better. Hiring his own crew, which consisted of writer Tacoma Narrows, actress/security guard Rebecca Stone, and cameramen Carl Copenhagen and Quinn. It was revealed he is actually The Nostagia Critic and that Demo Reel was actually purgatory for the critic. Halloween Costume Name: Chester A. Bum First Appearance: "Speed Racer", Bum Reviews. Bio: A bum who does reviews of movies. He usually asks for change at the end of each review. He doesn't do this at the end of the Dark Knight review because he was so blown away by the movie. He considers every film to be "THE GREATEST MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" (except for Citizen Kane which he considers to be the worst movie ever). Category:Blog posts